


are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

by aliensamba (kryptonian17)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/aliensamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their journey. This is their path.</p>
<p>13 songs for Clarke Griffin and Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?

 

**Track List:**

  
01\. Breath Me - Sia

       _Be my friend._  
      Hold me, wrap me up.  
      Unfold me.

  
02\. As Lovers Go - Dashboard Confessional

       _You've got wits... you've got looks,  
      You've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?_

  
03\. Signal Fire - Snow Patrol

       _The only resolution and the only joy,  
      is the faint spark of forgiveness in your eyes._

  
04\. Sleeping With A Friend - Neon Trees

       _So when you give that look to me,_  
 _I better look back carefully_  
 _'cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble._

  
05\. Head Over Heels - Digital Daggers

       _You keep your distance with a system of touch_  
 _And gentle persuasion._  
 _I'm lost in admiration could I need you this much..._

  
06\. Like I Love You - Justin Timberlake

       _If you smilin', that should set the tone..._

  
07\. Find You - Zedd, Matthew Koma  & Miriam Bryant

       _I'll build a city that dreams for two._  
 _And if you lose yourself,_  
 _I will find you._

  
08\. At The Beginning - Richard Marx  & Donna Lewis

       _In the end, I wanna be standing at the beginning with you..._

  
09\. Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You - Arctic Monkeys

       _And I know we got places to go, we got people to see  
      Think we both ought put 'em on hold and I know you agree_

  
10\. Strong - One Direction

       _Need you to keep me from falling apart._  
 _I'll always hold on_  
 _'cause you make me strong._

  
11\. I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me  & You) - Fall Out Boy

       _Me and you_  
 _Setting in a honeymoon_  
 _If I woke up next to you_  
 _If I woke up next to you_

  
12\. A Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay

       _'cause in a sky full of stars,  
      I think I saw you._

  
13\. Let Me Sleep Beside You - David Bowie

       _I will hold a lighted lamp and we shall walk together_  
 _Let your hair hang down, wear the dress your mother wore_  
 _Let me sleep beside you._

**[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/aliensamba/are-you-brave-enough-to-leave-with-me-tonight)** and **[grooveshark](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Are+You+Brave+Enough+To+Leave+With+Me+Tonight+Bellamy+Clarke+The+100/98765704)**

**Author's Note:**

> *originally posted at <http://aliensamba.tumblr.com/post/89145410316/are-you-brave-enough-to-leave-with-me-tonight>


End file.
